Tu Piel Contra la Mía
by Warlock86
Summary: Al visitar una casa abandonada, los hermanos Winchester se encuentran con un demonio morboso que quiere algo de Sam. Wincest.
1. El Demonio

**El Demonio**

Sam Winchester había salido del Impala, arreglándose el cabello y abotonándose sus pantalones. Se aclaró la garganta en cuanto vio que su hermano se bajó del coche sin pantalones. Dean se limitó a responderle con una de sus tantas sonrisas deliciosas y dispuso a vestirse apropiadamente. El ambiente estaba impregnado de alocado sexo, y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se encontraran en los brazos del otro para envolverse en fuerte abrazo en donde lo único importante era quién dominaba la lengua del otro. Involucrarse en un juego de caricias que los dos disfrutaban y preferían mantener en secreto.

"Ya que estás satisfecha, Samantha, es momento de investigar ese espectro."

Sam sólo gruñó ante ese comentario y empezó a caminar hacia la casa abandonada que tenían frente a ellos. De principios del siglos pasado, parecía que podría caerse en cualquier momento, y no había sido habitada por más de veinte años, pero recientemente se habían dado al menos seis suicidios en su interior; todos ellos forma extraña y siguiendo el mismo patrón. Primero se grababan un pentagrama en el pecho con un cuchillo de cocina, y luego lo usarían para cortarse la venas siempre en la misma habitación de la casa. Al tratarse de suicidios, la policía local no había relacionado la muertes entre sí, ni les había prestado la suficiente atención como para investigarlas. De suerte que Sam le había prestado atención a esos acontecimientos y los había relacionado con algo sobrenatural, y por supuesto Dean lo apoyó en eso después de una buena sesión de sexo nocturno.

Se habían registrado en el hotel, y luego habían conducido hasta esa casa. Se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos animales y habían dejado que sus pasiones tomaran el control de la situación. Una hora después, cubiertos de sudor delicioso, bajaron del coche esperando empezar con su investigación en cualquier momento. Estaban ahí para arreglar un asunto sobrenatural que los llevaría a salvar vidas.

"¿No deberíamos investigar primero la historia de la casa y de todos sus habitantes?", preguntó Sam al llegar a la puerta.

"No seas tan nena, Sammy, si ya sabemos que es una especie de fantasma, entonces lo tratamos como eso y asunto arreglado. Si podemos ahorrarnos una carga de trabajo, entonces eso es lo que vamos a hacer."

Sam no estaba muy convencido, pero de todas maneras le siguió la corriente a su hermano. Juntos entraron y cada uno encendió su linterna de manera que pudieran ver lo que se encontraba oculto en aquel lugar. Había polvo cubriendo las paredes, y telarañas en cada una de las esquinas. Las grandes habitaciones de la planta baja no tenían mueble alguno, de manera que los hermanos pudieron caminar por ahí sin encontrar las pistas sobrenaturales que buscaban. Al acercarse a la chimenea se oyó un crujido; una rata salió de entre la madera vieja y corrió a otra de las esquinas. Sam pegó un brinco asustado y Dean no pudo evitar reírse de su hermano.

"¿Puedes luchar contra un ejército de demonios, pero no puedes con una rata, Sammy?"

"Ya te dije que soy Sam", respondió molesto.

Acordaron que lo mejor sería separarse, Sam revisaría el segundo piso mientras que Dean terminaba de buscar cualquier pista en la planta baja de la casa. Después juntos entrarían a la habitación en donde se habían llevado a cabo todos los suicidios.

Sam se posicionó a la base de la escalera y dio el primer paso oyendo como la madera crujía ante su peso. Tratando de dominar su miedo dio otro paso obteniendo el mismo resultado; y así escalón tras escalón hasta que llegó a piso firme. Se encontró en un pasillo largo lleno de muchas puertas que llevaban a un montón de habitaciones, aunque claramente él sabía que la última de todas era la peligrosa así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse mientras no entrara sólo.

Aún con la linterna en mano se encargó de revisar cada rincón que tuvo frente él tratando de encontrar símbolos extraños, objetos personales y, en el último de los casos, un fantasma dispuesto a atacarlo como tantas otras veces. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esos contratiempos de ultratumba, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo en ese momento. Por supuesto que lo tenía y, aunque no temblaba frente a su hermano mayor para mostrar fortaleza.

Estaba por revisar una de las últimas habitaciones cuando sintió que alguien soplaba levemente en su cuello. Una mano fuerte lo envolvió desde atrás.

"Calma, Sammy, aún tenemos tiempo de divertirnos antes de ponernos a trabajar" oyó la voz de Dean antes de sentir que su lengua caliente se posaba sobre la piel de su mejilla.

Sam sintió que lo empujaban contra la pared, y no pudo volverse hacia su hermano, aunque ardía en deseos de probar sus labios. Dean tenía control de la situación y eso le gustaba al menor de los Winchester. De repente Sam sintió una nalgada y cómo le bajaban el pantalón a la fuerza, después hizo lo mismo con su ropa interior.

"Calma tigre" se burló Sam, "que aún tenemos mucho tiempo para que podamos hacer esto."

"No, quiero violarte ahora, Sam Winchester", se oyó una voz gutural que era similar a la de Dean, pero que al mismo tiempo parecía inhumana; casi de ultratumba.

Sam no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues en ese momento sintió que lo tomaban de las caderas y le metían el pene de lleno. Sólo que esta vez, en lugar del placer usual que lo provocaba su hermano sintió un vacío dentro de sí que lo lastimaba. Sentía como si cada uno de sus tuviera vida propia y se movieran dentro de él. Sam gritaba de dolor mientras Dean gritaba de placer mientras lo nalgueaba.

Cuando llegó el momento del orgasmo, Sam sintió de nuevo un vacío en su interior que lo empezó a marear, casi como si en lugar de escupir el semen, el pene de Dean fuera una especie de aspiradora. Al verse liberado, Sam empujó a su hermano y se volvió a verlo, pero se horrorizó de lo que vio. Los ojos de Dean brillaban con un tono violeta y había una mueca morbosa en su boca, justo antes de que el mayor de los Winchester abriera la quijada completa para soltar el humo demoníaco que se alejó de aquel lugar.

"Sammy, perdón, yo no quise hacerte daño", dijo Dean entre sollozos mientras su hermano lo ayudaba a levantarse.

"No te preocupes, De, sé que estabas poseído. Nada de esto cambiará nuestra relación, te seguiré amando hasta la muerte."

"Lo sé", respondió Dean al darle un fuerte beso en la boca, saboreando el dulce sabor de su aliento. "Pero ahora me preocupa lo que tramaba ese demonio, no creo que lo haya hecho sólo por tener sexo contigo."

"Yo tampoco, regresemos al motel."

Dean empezó a caminar por el pasillo y se volvió a su hermano al darse cuenta que éste no caminaba junto a él.

"¿Te sucede algo?"

"Sí, tengo incesantes deseos de comportarme como si fuera una puta, y de dejarme violar por cuantos hombres me encuentre."

Dean sonrió.

"Pues si no encontramos algo en el diario de papá, me voy a divertir un rato contigo, Sammy."


	2. El Diario de John Winchester

**El Diario de John**

Sam Winchester había salido muy cambiado de aquella casona abandonada y eso no pasó desapercibido para su hermano. En cuanto estuvieron dentro del Impala, Dean empezó a sentir la lengua de su Sammy subir y bajar en su rostro, mientras acariciaba el paquete que crecía en los pantalones.

"Lo quiero, De, ahora y duro como a ti te gusta. ¿No quieres detener el auto y violarme? ¿Acaso no te apetece hacerme el amor a la mitad de la carretera?"

Dean se volvió para verlo con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro.

"Sammy, ¡Por el amor de Dios! No sé como puedes pedirme eso después de que un demonio te acaba de violar. Deberías estar sintiendo asco con todo lo que sea sexual."

"Te quiero dentro de mí… tu pene encerrado en mi apretado culito mientras gimes mi nombre. Anda quiero oír de tus labios dulces cuanto me deseas y que no puedes resistirte a mi tacto."

"Tenemos que llegar al motel para revisar el diario de papá y encontrar qué sabía él sobre el demonio que acaba de violarte."

"Házmelo ahora como tú sabes darme placer, déjame probar esos labios de miel en los que me derrito cada noche. ¿Acaso puedes negar que ese deseo ardiente que crece dentro de tu pantalón?"

"No, puedo Sammy. Sabes que es todo para ti, pero en este momento voy a tener que disculparme."

"¿Porqué, De?"

"¡Por esto!" gritó el mayor de los Winchester mientras le soltaba un golpe en el rostro a su hermano, mientras intentaba controlar el coche para que no se saliera del camino. "Porque aunque te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser, sé que todo esto por causa del demonio y voy a averiguar qué es lo que te pasa."

Varios minutos después, Sam estaba despertando con fuerte dolor en la quijada y justo a tiempo, pues estaban llegando al motel.

"Quédate aquí mientras voy a revisar si este mugriento lugar tiene conexión a Internet. La vamos a necesitar para encontrar al demonio y si de alguna manera está relacionado con el fantasma de la casona."

Sam asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y Dean partió hacía la oficina del hotel, donde se encontró a un hombre joven que escucho pacientemente todas las preguntas que el mayor de los Winchester hacia sobre el cuarto de motel. Finalmente el administrador aclaró que sí había conexión a Internet y que cualquier falló se lo podía comunicar a él.

De repente Dean sintió una mano calida que le recorría la espalda. Sam estaba ahí con él.

"¿Por qué me tienes tan abandonado, De? Mi culo está tan huerfanito cuando tú no estás"

"Yo puedo llenarte", respondió el joven administrador.

Cuando Dean se volvió a verlo notó como los ojos de aquel joven parecían brillar con un tono verdoso y de inmediato supo que se trataba de un demonio.

"Hazlo, lléname", gimió Sam.

Dean no lo pensó dos veces, empujó a su hermano fuera de la oficina y a la fuerza lo llevó hasta la habitación que les habían entregado aquella mañana. Cubrió todas las entradas con sal y pronto se dio cuenta de la cantidad de hombres poseídos por demonios que se acercaban a la habitación gimiendo el nombre de Sam de un modo sensual y exuberante, y por supuesto el menor de los Winchester tenía que satisfacer ese llamado. De modo que Dean tuvo que usar las sábanas para atarlo a la cama.

"Ahí te quedarás hasta que averigüemos que está sucediendo aquí y porqué todos esos demonios quieren violarte y lo más importante. Porqué tú te quieres dejar violar."

"Hazlo, De, deja que todos me lo hagan. Quiero ser tu puta."

"Por más tentador que suene, creo que dejar que mi hermanito sea abusado por un ejército de demonios no es buena opción. Ahora, si me permites, Sammy, voy a revisar el diario de papá para entender qué es lo que está pasando aquí."

Dean abrió su maleta y buscó entre sus pertenencias el mítico diario de John Winchester, ignorando en todo momento los gemidos de su hermano que le pedían sexo. Revisando las características de cada demonio, concentrándose en el color de sus ojos. Después de veinte minutos encontró lo que buscaba.

"Escucha esto, Sammy. Papá se encontró con un demonio llamado Morax que aparece cada diez años, y viola a un cazador. Lo que sucede, o por lo menos lo que papá creía, es que el cuerpo del hombre violado aumenta el nivel de hormonas y sólo puede regresar a la normalidad una vez que tenga una sesión de caliente sexo intenso con otro hombre. Según el diario, el cuerpo del cazador cambia de forma y engendra a un niño demonio que dedicará su vida a destruir a otros cazadores. Una especie de cazador de cazadores. Me imagino que siento tú quién eres, ya veo porque cada demonio del infierno quiere plantar su semilla en ti. No veo aquí nada de cómo revertir el proceso."

"Sólo hay una solución, De, y tú sabes bien cuál es. Si no quieres que ellos me inseminen tendrás que hacerlo tú. Hazme el amor con locura y pasión y ellos desaparecerán. Sólo tú sabes cómo."

"Lo que me pides es enfermo, Sammy."

"No hay otra forma, eres tú o son ellos y prefiero que seas tú, porque ningún otro hombre me excita tanto. Anda, De, viólame. Hazme tuyo."

Sabiendo que no tenía más opción, Dean soltó a su hermano para que quedara libre y los dos se abrazaran con fuerza en un profundo beso pasional.

"Calma tigre, tenemos tiempo", gimió Dean.

"Te quiero dentro de mí, que sólo tu pasión puede calmar mi fuego."


	3. Inseminación

**Inseminación**

Sam Winchester necesitaba tener a su hermano dentro de él, era lo que había estado esperando todo el día. Cuando Dean se había entregado a él de esa forma, sabía que lo mejor estaba por venir.

"Quiero verte, Sammy, desnudo como Dios te trajo al mundo", gimió el mayor de los Winchester.

Sin pensarlo dos meses, Sam empezó a quitarse la ropa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y por supuesto Dean disfrutaba de la escena con una amplia sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro. Una vez que Sam se encontró desnudo, su hermano se volvió a recostar sobre él mientras apretaba su pene para masajearlo con fuerza.

"¿Te gusto eso, bebé?", preguntó Dean al darse un beso.

"Sí, De. Pero quiero verte desnudo también. Quiero que me dejes quitarte la ropa."

Y sin esperar a la contestación, Sam empezó a quitarle la ropa a su hermano, sin dejar de besar su cuello.

"Calma, campeón, que tenemos toda la noche para hacer esto."

"No, De, te necesito dentro de mí ahora. Quiero que me violes, quiero que me penetres y me insemines. Planta tu semilla dentro de mí."

"Llevo haciendo eso varias veces al día durante los últimos dos años."

"Pero esta noche es especial."

Nunca antes habían tenido tanta química entre ellos, el contacto del pecho duro de Dean contra el musculoso de Sam llenaba el aire de lujuria y pasión. Sus besos no eran simples roces de labios, sino que uno intentaba devorar la boca del otro en una batalla digna de los Winchester.

"No me hagas esperar más, mi culito está hambriento de ti."

"Como siempre, campeón. Sabes perfectamente bien que desde que te robé la virginidad nunca has podido olvidarme. He oído como gimes mi nombre mientras duermes."

"Sólo tu hombría podía dejarme marcado como quiero que lo ahora. Te lo pido otra vez. ¡Penétrame!"

"Tú lo pediste, Sammy, después no quiero que te quejes porque no puedes caminar bien."

"¡Sólo hazlo, vaquero!" gimió Sammy.

Esas palabras eran justo lo que Dean estaba esperando para que empezara la acción, pues fue a su maleta para obtener la crema especial que usaba para dilatar a su hermano en aquellos momentos tan 'especiales'. En cuanto el primer dedo de su hermano mayor entró en Sam, éste soltó un gemido de alegría y se aferró a las sábanas, sintiendo un placer que nunca antes había experimentado. Todo por la acción que la magia del demonio ejercía en él.

"Quiero más, De. ¡Dame mucho más! Necesito que sigas entrando en mi cuerpo. ¡Diablos! No te detengas que mi cuerpo espera ardiente a que puedas penetrarlo."

Dean simplemente se limitó a sonreír, excitado que su hermano estuviera sintiendo placer con algo tan sencillo. Entonces lo penetró con dos dedos.

"Sí, De, eso es lo que quiero. Tú sabes lo que me gusta. ¡Dame todo lo que tienes! Esta noche no puedo vivir sin tu cuerpo y sin tu excitación. Tan sólo quiero que me hagas tuyo."

"Todo a su tiempo, campeón. Todo a su debido tiempo."

Y entonces tres dedos entraron en el cuerpo de menor de los Winchester, mientras se aferraba con fuerza las sábanas, tratando de dominar todo el placer que se extendía por su cuerpo, y que por supuesto no podía controlar. Entonces los dedos de Dean salieron del trasero del buen Sammy.

"Dime cuanto lo quieres y te lo daré"

"¡Sólo penétrame!" gimió Sam.

"No hasta que me digas cuanto lo quieres."

"¡Diablos, De! Lo quiero más que nada en el mundo, me alimento de tus folladas y me haces sentir como todo un hombre. Tú hombre. ¡Ahora penétrame!"

"Tú lo pediste, princesa"

Recostado sobre la cama, Sam vio perfectamente como la figura poderosa de su hermano se colocaba frente a él, lo tomaba de las caderas y lo atravesaba con todas sus fuerzas. En ese momento Dean sintió algo muy extraño en el cuerpo de Sam, un hecho que definitivamente era sobrenatural. Había una succión extraña dentro del cuerpo del joven Winchester que no permitía que Dean sacara al pene de aquel culo. Ciertamente lo intentó sacar, pero no podía. Sam vio esos esfuerzos como parte del encuentro sexual y siguió gimiendo como de costumbre con el nombre de Dean en sus labios. En pocos minutos, el mayor de los Winchester recibió una descarga de placer mientras soltaba trallazos de semen dentro Sam.

Al fin pudo Dean separarse de su hermano, y de inmediato se alejó de él. Sam ya no tenía el poder del demonio en su interior, alterando sus hormonas y vio todo tal cuál era.

"Dean, eres un estúpido. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió violarme de esa manera?"

"¡Tú me lo pediste!", se defendió Dean.

"Estaba bajo la influencia de un demonio que me había violado. ¿No se te ocurrió que tal vez podíamos encontrar una forma de solucionar todo esto?"

"Afuera estaba lleno de demonios y si no te hacía yo el amor, ibas a ir corriendo hacia ellos para que te violaran. Al menos me da gusto que te sientas bien y pienses de una manera coherente."

"Dean, piensa en lo que acabas de hacer. Me inseminaste y ahora no tardaré en embarazarme. Tú y yo seremos los padres de un niño demonio."

"Corrección, tú serás la madre Sammy."

"No es tiempo de bromear."

Sam se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta su hermano para abrazarlo con fuerza y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho duro de Dean.

"Yo no sé que voy a hacer con esto."

"Estaremos juntos, protegeremos a ese niño, porque va a ser un hombrecito, y lo vamos a educar para que sea un cazador como nosotros."

"¡Pero será un demonio!", protestó Sam.

"Si no podemos hacerlo luchar contra las fuerzas sobrenaturales de este mundo, entonces tendremos que destruirlo como tal."

"Sabes una cosa, De. No importa lo que haya pasado, aún te amo."

"Lo mismo digo, princesa."

Y esa noche durmieron juntos como si nada hubiera pasado.


	4. A la Mañana Siguiente

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

Sam Winchester despertó a la mañana siguiente y se encontró con que Dean lo miraba fijamente. Aún acostado a su lado, podía sentir esa presencia poderosa que le daba seguridad por un lado, y le inspiraba una excitación que le recorría todo el cuerpo. De inmediato el joven Winchester colocó su mano en la erección matutina de su hermano y empezó a moverla con suavidad.

"Buenos días, vaquero. ¿Cómo despertaste hoy?"

"Abrazado al hombre que amo. Sammy, ¿Puedes dejar de masturbarme por un momento? Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió anoche."

"Sólo un poco más, De. Cúmpleme ese capricho."

"Pero es que yo…"

"Shhh", respondió Sam llevando uno de sus dedos hasta los labios de su hermano, "Olvídate de eso por ahora y sólo disfruta de lo que te estoy haciendo."

Un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Dean, mientras arqueaba su espalda, Una oleada de placer empezó a extenderse a lo largo de su cuerpo, empezando por su miembros, hasta su pelvis y al final los pectorales que Sam acaricaba con fuerza.

"¿Ves? Yo sé lo que le gusta a mi hermano", sonrió Sam.

"No pares, por favor no pares."

"No pienso hacerlo."

Y Sam continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que el cuerpo de Dean se convulsionó entre las sábanas en un gemido largo lleno de placer y semen que manchó toda la mano del hermano menor. En un acto que Dean encontró morbosamente placentero, vio como Sam se llevó esa mano a su boca para saborear cada uno de sus dedos.

"¿Nunca te has preguntas cuál es tu sabor?"

"La verdad no es algo en lo que haya pensado."

Sam le mostró una sonrisa torcida ante de besarlo, invadiendo su boca con la lengua. Explorando el paladar. Dean notó un sabor nuevo y peculiar en la boca de Sam, y presionó su rostro contra el de su hermano mayor para que el beso se prolongara aún más. Al terminar de saborear aquellos labios de azúcar, Sam se separó de su hermano y lo observó fijamente. Se quedó perdido en aquella mirada en la cuál se derretía.

"¿De qué querías hablarme, De?"

"De lo que sucedió anoche. Ya sé que estás molesto y a lo mejor me precipité cuando tomé esa decisión, pero te juro que estaba pensando en lo mejor para ti. Le prometí a papá que te protegería siempre, y cuando supe que la única manera de salvarte de que fueras corriendo a que te violaran varios demonios, era que yo mismo te hiciera el amor; simplemente lo hice. Pensaba en que te estaba haciendo bien. Te salvaba de ellos."

"Lo entiendo, y por eso no puedo recriminarte nada. Además sabes muy bien que te amo y quiero estar contigo siempre. Al menos nuestra lucha contra el mal nos ha traído algo bueno. Podremos ser padres. Tu y yo sacaremos a ese niño adelante. Es sólo que…", la voz de Sam se quebró de repente.

"¿Sólo qué, Sammy? No tengas miedo, estoy contigo. Nada malo puede pasarte."

Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas y escondió el rostro en su almohada.

"¡Hablame, Sam! Necesito saber qué es lo que tienes. Me preocupas, y si ayer te causé algún daño tengo que saberlo. Te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase."

Lentamente, Sam levantó el rostro lentamente para ver a su hermano. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"¡Tengo miedo, Dean! Todo esto sucedió de repente, y no sé como puedo procesarlo. No es natural que un hombre se embarace y ahora por causa tuya seguramente la vida empezará a gestarse en mi interior en cualquier momento. Tengo miedo que el infierno quiera a este niño y para arrebatármelo te hagan daño. Tengo miedo por ti, y tengo miedo por mí. Tengo miedo de todo."

Dean le dio un beso en la frente.

"Calma, princesa, yo estaré aquí para protegerte."

Sam intentó forzar una sonrisa a través de su evidente tristeza y preocupación, pero fracaso en el intento y Dean se compadeció aún más de él.

"Sé que estarás ahí para mí y que me protegerás hasta la muerte. Sólo contigo estoy seguro, y cuando me concentro más en ti me olvido del vacío sentimental que siento. Por ejemplo ahora, tenía ganas de decir algunas cosas, pero en cuanto te vi sin ropa y te masturbé, me olvidé de todo. Eras todo para mí y yo era todo para ti, nadie y nada más importaba. ¿Me entiendes?"

"Por supuesto, Samantha. Yo me siento igual cada vez que nos encontramos en la cama. Si tienes miedo, yo estaré contigo en cada paso del camino y vas a ver que vamos a encontrar la forma de que todo salga adelante. Ahora, que te parece si te distraes un poco y te pones a investigar sobre la historia de la casa abandonada, mientras yo me baño. Luego podemos ir a desayunar."

"¿No quieres que nos bañemos juntos?", preguntó Sam con un puchero.

"Ya hemos tenido mucho sexo en las últimas horas, lo mejor será concentrarnos en este trabajo. Es lo que papá hubiera querido."

"Curioso que lo digas, porque ahora tu serás padre también."

Dean se levantó de la cama, vio de reojo a Sammy, y se metió al baño para ducharse. El menor de los Winchester juró oír sollozos entre el ruido del agua que caía. Dean también estaba sufriendo interiormente por ese embarazo.


	5. La Investigación de Sam

**La Investigación de Sam**

Sam Winchester esperó a que su hermano mayor terminara con la ducha, y cuando dejó de oír el agua correr, se volvió hacia la puerta del baño. Hipnotizado en aquel pedazo, espero a que se abriera y revelara a su hermano mayor, con sus músculos aún mojados y una apretada toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura, escondiendo el miembro que tanto disfrutaba. Sam prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sobre los sollozos que había oído en el baño, y se levantó para darle un beso a su hermano. Lo empujó contra la pared y devoró su boca, y le quitó la toalla.

"¿Por qué no me das un poco de amor 'papi'?", susurró Sam de un modo inocente, mientras le arrebataba la toalla.

"Porque tenemos un trabajo que hacer", se limitó a decir Dean con una sonrisa, "así que será mejor que tomes tu ducha, o me veré forzado a bañarte a la fuerza."

"Podrías hacerlo", respondió Sam con un montón de fantasías sexuales en su mente.

"Prefiero concentrarme en acabar con lo que sea que esté invadiendo la casa y causando los suicidios. No quiero que haya más muertes, además después de eso tendremos que pensar que vamos a hacer con el bebé. Aunque la verdad me está excitando la idea de verte embarazado, con tu pancita creciendo, tu abdomen marcado que se deshace ante una nueva vida. Me va a gustar mucho consentirte como una mujer embarazada y cuidarte. Después de todo sigues siendo mi Sammy. Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?"

"Pronto tendré un bebé dentro de mí que lo prueba. Y quiero aclararte una cosa, yo soy un Winchester y no me importa que esté embarazado no me vas a sentar en un sillón con un vestido de flores y comiendo bombones. Simplemente no soy ese tipo de hombre."

"Si lo digo, lo harás princesa.", Dean arqueó las cejas, "ahora ve al baño que el agua espera y la casa endemoniada también."

Sam soltó un ligero gruñido mientras su hermano lo empujaba hasta el baño y cerraba la puerta. De nuevo se oyó el correr del agua en aquel motel, y diez minutos después apareció Sam desnudo de regreso en el cuarto. Dean ya estaba vestido y se encontraba frente a un espejo que había junto a la puerta. Se peinaba con mucho detenimiento asegurándose que cada cabello estuviera en su lugar; ni siquiera se percató de la desnudez de su hermanito, lo que provocó que Sam soltara otro gemido y buscara su ropa entre la maleta.

"Muy bien, entonces dime que investigaste sobre aquella casa en donde te… el demonio te…" por un momento las palabras se atoraron en su garganta antes de hablar. "En donde han estado sucediendo todo esos suicidios raros."

Sam giró su computadora portátil sobre el escritorio de manera que la pantalla quedara hacia él. Sacó unos bóxers rojos de la maleta y se lo puso. A Dean le gustaba verlos porque se le ajustaba perfecto a su pelvis.

"Hasta ahora he averiguado que los primeros residentes de la casa eran William y Christine Brewster. Se mudaron en 1884. Tenían una hija adolescente de nombre Margaret Brewster. Ahora, lo que te voy a decir a partir de ahora no son más que chismes de la época y no hay nada sustentado en papel que corrobore la historia. Así que no podemos creer que todo es verdad."

"¿Y cuando sí lo es, vaquero?", se burló Dean que aún se peinaba frente al espejo.

"Pues en muchos casos las leyendas que hemos perseguido han sido ciertas, pero generalmente tienden a ser sobrenaturales y no chismes de lavandería. Pero si lo quieres oír te lo dire: los Brewter eran empresarios ingleses de renombre y de ahí que la casa fuera tan suntuosa. En algún momento estuvo llena de muebles finos y pinturas caras; por eso su nombre empezó a sonar en todo el pueblo como la familia más rica de la zona. De acuerdo a los periódicos de la época en verdad lo eran. Por eso hubo un gran escándalo cuando Margaret empezó a salir con un minero. Aquí es donde empieza la leyenda, se dice que la hija de los Brewster se embarazó en la casa y por ello intentó ocultarlo lo más posible, pero en algunos meses fue bastante evidente. El minero negó que el bebé fuera suyo y no quiso reconocerlo. Mucho menos apoyar a la madre."

"Dejame adivinar", se burló Dean, "la niñita esa no supo como manejar la situación de deshonrar a tu familia y se cortó las venas."

"Con la hoja de rasurar de su padre", confirmó Sam. "Los Brewster quedaron devastados por la perdida y de quedar doblemente deshonrados. Abandonaron la casa y regresaron a Inglaterra, pero como la propiedad siempre quedó en la familia, entonces no hubo nuevos habitante en la casa."

Dean aventó el peine a su cama y se volvió a ver a su hermano.

"¿Entonces porque se han registrado tanto suicidios?"

"Mi teoría es que de algún modo tiene que estar relacionado con el embarazo de Margaret, pero aún no estoy seguro. Me hace falta investigar un poco más. De, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no vamos mejor a la biblioteca del pueblo, en lugar de la casa? Tal vez encontremos información sobre la víctimas y eso nos puede ayudar a resolver el misterio. ¿Tú que crees?"

Los labios de Dean se torcieron para mostrar esa sonrisa deliciosa que tanto le gustaba a Sam.

"Que un viaje a la biblioteca será muy interesante. Después de todo nunca lo hemos hecho ahí. Por cierto, podrías ponerte un poco de ropa, que por más que me gustes así medio desnudo, no podemos andar por el pueblo así."

"Si tan sólo pudiéramos", suspiró Sam.

Dean soltó una risotada.

"Eres tan lujurioso, a veces."

"Porque tenerte a mi lado es vivir excitado las veinticuatro horas."

"Entonces no te distraigo más, estaré en el Impala. Vístete y te veo afuera en diez minutos."

Sam asintió y vio como su hermano salía de la habitación.


	6. Una Visita a la Biblioteca

**Visita a la Biblioteca**

Sam Winchester había pasado casi tres horas revisando artículos de periódico muy interesantes, aunque lamentó que en aquella biblioteca no llevaran un orden en las fechas y por eso se dificultaba su trabajo. En cambio, Dean pasaba entre los estantes buscando libros sobre bebés, aunque se aburría muy fácil y terminaba molestando a su hermanito con la primera tontería que se le pudiera ocurrir.

Finalmente, Sam levantó la cabeza y vio que su hermano mayor lo llamaba desde el fondo de la biblioteca. Levantó los periódicos en lo que había encontrado algo de información. Al llegar hasta Dean, notó que el no llevaba ni su chamarra de cuero no su camiseta.

"Estoy empezando a formar una teoría definida sobre lo que está pasando en esa casa."

"Está bien, Sammy", respondió el mayor de los Winchester casi en un susurro.

"He encontrado que todas las víctimas femeninas estaban embarazadas, al igual que la primera mujer que murió en esa casa. ¿Sabes lo que eso? ¡Hemos encontrado la conexión de porqué están muriendo las mujeres! Y no sólo eso, creo que el demonio que me violó también está involucrado."

"Te escucho, campeón", dijo Dean aferrándose a uno de los estantes.

"Estaba pensando que el demonio podría haber hecho que los hombres se embarazaran y entonces entraría dentro del patrón de asesinatos de nuestro fantasma. Por eso irían a morir de la misma forma en que lo hicieron las mujeres. Lo que aún no entiendo es porqué algunas de las víctimas del demonio mueren y otras logran llegar hasta el alumbramiento."

"¡Sammy!"

El joven Winchester se volvió a su hermano para comprobar la lujuria que crecía en sus ojos. Dean lo tomó de la cabeza y lo llevó hasta él para besarlo con fuerza y dominarlo, hacerlo suyo con un beso pasional del cuál Sam no tuviera otra opción que derretirse en sus brazos y ceder a sus más oscuras fantasías.

"Eso era lo que quería", dijo Dean. "¿Sabes lo difícil que es prestarte atención cuando en lo único en lo que puedo pensar cuando te veo es en lo hermoso que eres? Quiero hacértelo aquí, Sam. Quiero seas mío en la biblioteca y te prometo que será una experiencia única y bastante memorable."

"Contigo el sexo siempre es único y memorable, De."

"Entonces no se diga más, te vas a bajar los pantalones y me vas a entregar ese gran pedazo de culo que tienes, pero prométeme que vas a estar muy calladito. Si nos descubren por tus gemidos, vamos a tener problemas."

"Yo no gimo tan fuerte", le respondió enojado, pero Dean sólo esbozó su usual sonrisa deliciosa.

"Gimes como una puta."

"Porque soy tu puta", respondió Sam al abrir su cinturón y soltar sus pantalones para que éstos cayeran.

Dean lo tomó de la cadera, y nuevamente se sumieron en un beso pasional, en el que cada uno tenía la oportunidad de probar el sabor del otro. Sam quedó con el pecho contra la repisa y su hermano mayor se colocó detrás de él. Justo para darle una nalgada.

"¿Lo quieres, campeón?", preguntó el mayor de los Winchester.

"Deja tus juegos y sólo hazlo, De. Desgarra mis entrañas con tu pene, te necesito dentro papi."

Ese último calificativo hacía excitado a Dean más que nunca, preparó poco a su hermano y de inmediato empezó a penetrarlo lentamente. Sam abrió la quijada en un grito de dolor, que de inmediato fue sofocado cuando sintió los dedos calientes de su hermano entrar en su boca. Lamerlos era mejor que gemir, y le proporcionaba una experiencia interesante, pues se sentía como un bebé con su chupón.

El movimiento rítmico metisaca provocaba que en el cuerpo de Sam se encontraran el dolor y el placer en una explosión orgásmica que no podía describir. Sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviera excitada y fuera a explotar en energía pura cuando Dean lo tocaba. ¡Quería más! ¡Siempre quería más! Tener sexo con Dean Winchester era como dar un viaje hasta el límite de las emociones humanas, en donde sólo era posible regresar por medio de un orgasmo. Y no cualquier orgasmo, uno digno de un macho Winchester.

Después de cierto tiempo, pues los dos hermanos ya habían perdido la noción de cuánto llevaban en esa sesión de sexo, Sam no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido mientras su semen saltaba entre los libros, poco después de eso Dean llenó a su hermanito con leche caliente tal y cómo lo había planeado desde el motel.

Cuando Dean volteó a la fuerza a su hermano para volver a besarlo, se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban blancos, y que toda su expresión era siniestra.

"¿Sammy?"

El joven negó con la cabeza.

"No soy el, papá. Soy producto del pecado de ti y de este idiota. ¿Acaso no lo sabes, Dean Winchester? Los bebés demonio no nos desarrollamos de forma normal y desde el principio empezamos a desarrollar mentalidad propia. En poco tiempo este cuerpo será mío hasta que tenga la posibilidad de nacer y pueda controlar uno mío propio."

"¡Maldito bastardo! Deja a Sammy libre si no quieres que te exorcise", gritó Dean.

"No funcionaría, yo soy parte del cuerpo de Sam y eso mataría tu hermano. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Bien, te lo explicaré. En el infierno sabían de su amor prohibido como hermanos y sabían que la única debilidad de uno sería el otro. Al volver a Sam fecundo prácticamente los forzamos a que tuvieran sexo para que se embarazara y me engendraran a mí. Por eso soy muy poderoso y finalmente lograré destruirlo. El reinado de los Winchester como los mejores cazadores del mundo terminará gracias a su lujuria y yo…"

Las palabras del Sam-demonio se ahogaron en su garganta, y el cuerpo entero se convulsionó antes de caer sin conocimiento. Dean intentó revivirlo en vano, así que se subió los pantalones, también los de Sam y lo cargó hasta el Impala. El diario de su padre debería tener la solución para salvar a Sam de ese suplicio.


	7. Segunda Leída al Diario de John Winchest

.

**Segunda Leída del Diario de John Winchester**

Sam Winchester había estado sometido, de alguna manera, al poder del demonio que crecía dentro de él, fruto del pecado que hacía nacido entre el y su hermano, del amor que se profesaban más profundo que el de hermanos, como el de dos hombres carnales que se encuentran y se aman; se besan. Dean Winchester se había sentido culpable mientras el demonio lo insultaba, en parte porque él era responsable de lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano, había sido él quién lo había llevado a la casa abandonada, había sido por medio de él que el demonio había actuado su magia negra, y más aún había sido él quien concientemente había plantado la semilla dentro del cuerpo de Sammy. ¡Pero era protegerlo! Ahora se daba cuenta que le había hecho más daño del que esperaba.

Lo levantó entre sus brazos poderosos y posó sus labios cálidos sobre su frente. Si había que le gustaba a Dean, aunque realmente odiara aceptarlo y nunca lo diría en público para proteger su orgullo, era el placer que le causaba ver el rostro angelical de su hermanito inconciente. Así lo llevó hasta el impala y con mucho cuidado lo dejó en el asiento trasero. Manejó con mucho cuidado hasta el motel y ahí depositó el cuerpo sobre la cama. Con una toalla húmeda, delineó suavemente el rostro de su hermano, su quijada y por un momento de felicidad infinita para los dos, Sam abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su hermano.

"Hola, extraño", sonrió Sam.

Dean no lo encontró gracioso, pero estaba feliz de que su hermano al fin hubiera despertado. Entonces aprovechó el momento para rozar sus labios contra los de Sam, para adentrarse en su boca y explorarla, saborearla. Absorber cada partícula de la esencia del menor de los Winchester para recordarla por siempre. Una simple prueba de que todo estaba bien sin realmente estarlo.

"Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así, Sammy. No sé lo que haría si te perdiera."

"Probablemente alguna de tus acostumbradas estupideces" se burló Sam.

"No estoy para juegos", respondió Dean, pero le ganó la risa y compartió un momento divertido con su hermano.

Se abrazaron de nuevo y se besaron. Juntos se levantaron de la cama y caminaron hasta una mesa que había cerca de la puerta del baño. Justo ahí descansaba la computadora portátil de Sam y el diario de su padre, el famoso John Winchester.

"Tal vez en el diario de papá haya algo que nos ayude a saber que algo sobre mi embarazo."

"Ya te lo leí todo, Sammy, no hay nada que pueda ayudarnos. Estamos los dos solos para arreglar este problema, siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas."

"¡No seas tan cursi, idiota!"

"Perra", contestó Dean, y ambos empezaron a reírse.

Sam abrió el diario y lo hojeó durante un buen rato hasta que encontró la información que tanto estaba buscando.

"Sí… aquí dice justamente lo que ya me habías leído antes, pero ¿Se te ocurrió darle vuelta a la hoja? Aquí hay mucho más que leer… Escucha esto, al parecer el embarazo se desarrollará a lo largo de tres semanas en lugar de nueve meses, se dice que después de la inseminación en una semana el demonio tomará control total del cuerpo embarazado hasta el nacimiento y no hay forma de detenerlo más que un aborto consentido por los dos padres."

"Entonces sólo tengo que cuidar de ti por tres semanas y seremos los orgullosos padres de un hermoso bebé. Otro macho Winchester en la familia, porque será un niño ¿No es cierto?"

"¿Puedes escucharte? Estas sugiriendo atarme a una silla en una trampa para demonios por tres semanas sólo para satisfacer tu hombría. Papá nos está ofreciendo una solución por medio de su diario, tengo que abortar para que no suceda nada más, nada grave. No quiero que el demonio te mate usando mi cuerpo. Te amo demasiado."

"Pues yo también soy el padre del bebé que llevas ahí y digo que es la único forma que tenemos de procrear. No voy a destruir al fruto de nuestro amor sólo porque tu eres muy cobarde."

"Dean, por favor…"

"No me importa todo lo que me digas, yo soy su padre y voy a asegurarme de que nazca bueno y sano."

"¡Es un demonio!"

"Mi hijo, Sammy. Y no quiero seguir esta conversación porque sabes que voy a ganar. Ahora si no te importa, tengo que pensar cómo vas a destruir al fantasma de la casa abandonada."

"¡No te evadas!"

"No me evado, ya te dije que voy a pensar como terminar nuestro trabajo en este mísero pueblo. Voy a ir al bar yo sólo a tomar, no quiero que me sigas. No quiero hablar contigo por ahora."

Dean estaba por salir cuando la voz de Sam lo hizo volverse a verlo

"¿Y si el demonio toma posesión de mi cuerpo mientras no estás?"

"No me importa", gruñó Dean y salió de la habitación del motel.

Sam se dejó caer en la cama del hotel y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, recordando que momento antes habían estado jugueteando como buenos amantes.


	8. La Soledad de Sam

**La Soledad de Sam**

Sam Winchester no podía creer lo que había sucedido en las últimas horas, y no le quedaba más que recordar esos momentos tan dolorosos. Primero estaba la violación que había vivido por su hermano, bueno por el demonio que lo había poseído para hacer que Sam fuera tan fértil como una mujer, después se había comportado como una perra en celo que necesitaba ser violada, y Dean se había comportado como todo un caballero al salvarlos de los demonios, llevarlo al hotel y hacerle el amor como sólo dos machos de la talla de los Winchester podían hacerlo. Por supuesto tenía que haber consecuencias: el menor de los hermanos estaba embarazado.

Caminó por el reducido cuarto de hotel con techos bajos tratando de recordar como es que habían llegado a la biblioteca, pero ahí habían terminado después de todo eso, después las sombras cubrieron su existencia y a oscuridad envolvió su alma. Recordaba estar parado frente a Dean, besándolo, acariciándolo y después la ligereza de su propia irrealidad. Despertó en la cama del hotel como de una pesadilla en que había atacado a su hermano, y el bebé demonio que llevaba en el vientre había tomado control de su cuerpo adulto. No podía explicarlo, y lo que más le preocupaba era la forma en cómo Dean había de parte de bebé. Era de los dos, había dicho Dean, y por eso él también tenía una decisión sobre la vida del no nato. Era producto de un amor incestuoso que no podía morir, que vivía entre Sam y Dean. ¿Por qué su hermano mayor tenía que ser tan cabezotas para algo así? Dean había gritado, se las había dado de macho misógino y se había alejado con el Impala a beber con alguna rubia que lo hiciera alejarse de sus problemas, pero su verdadero amor estaba lejos, en un cuarto de hotel con las manos en el vientre recordando historias de una infancia perdida y el sabor de unos gruesos labios que los volvían loco.

Sam estaba aún preocupado por su hermano mayor cuando las luces empezaron a titilar, su computadora se apagó de repente y un aire frío bajó a la habitación. Los vidrios se empañaron. Una nube blanca se elevó desde la alfombra mostrando a una joven muy hermosa semitransparente que Sam reconoció de viejas fotografías sepia.

"Margaret Brewster", dijo el Winchester recordando al fantasma de la casa que habían ido a investigar.

Y en realidad era ella, pues los rasgos finos de su cara, y las lágrimas de ectoplasma que rodaban por sus mejillas eran inconfundibles. Era ella, el fantasma que estaba detrás de todo aquello.

"Sé por lo que has estado pasando, Sam Winchester, el padre del niño que llevas te rechaza al igual que me rechazaron a mí."

"No te estoy oyendo", respondió Sam al volver su rostro contra la pared opuesta.

"Es un crimen muy terrible el de ser estar destinado a la soledad de una maternidad no esperada. Yo tengo la solución a todo eso. Toma mi mano."

"¡No te estoy oyendo!" repitió Sam con un grito espantoso, sin darse cuenta que el fantasma ya estaba sobre él, tocándolo con la muerte como un velo fino que apenas alcanza a tocar la piel.

El primer pensamiento que vino a la cabeza de Sam fue el de su hermano, que lo necesitaba ahí para salvarlo, para alejar al fantasma de ahí, pero después pensó en el bebé que llevaba en el vientre y el bebé pensó en él. La maldad del demonio empezó a extenderse a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta que los ojos del joven Winchester estuvieron negros. Estaba completamente poseído. El Sam demoniaco le sonrió al fantasma y le dio su mano.

"Ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir, es la mejor decisión que has hecho. Una vez que te lleve a la casa y obedezcas cada una de las órdenes que te dé, estarás libre de ese hombre que te oprime y de ese bebé que no quieres" dijo el fantasma sin entender que ya estaba tratando con un demonio.

"Te sigo, entonces", respondió Sam con una voz gutural proveniente directamente del infierno.

"Toma un cuchillo y no me pierdas de vista", ordenó el especto al usar su poder para abrir la puerta de la habitación del golpe.

El demonio-Sam hizo como se lo habían dicho y empezó a caminar por la calle, la carretera, por un sendero oculto en el bosque lo llevó directamente a la casa embrujada que habían investigado tan sólo algunas horas antes. El fantasma entró, subió las escaleras para entrar en el cuarto que le había pertenecido en vida, sólo que ya no era madera vieja que crujía ni papel viejo que se despejaba de las paredes empolvadas, estaba decorado como alguna vez lo había estado en el pasado.

"Quítate la ropa y recuéstate en la cama."

Como otras veces, Sam obedeció con una sumisión natural las órdenes que le eran dadas y desnudo se acostó sobre la cama con sábanas de encaje rosa. El demonio estaba disfrutando su victoria más que nunca.

"Ahora quiero que pienses en ese hombre, en el padre de tu hijo, y te cortes las venas."

Por la mejilla de Sam rodó una lágrimas mientras el cuchillo se acercaba a sus muñecas y caía la primera gota de sangre.


End file.
